moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Torquiset118
Torquiset118 was one of the Major League Gamers from Xbox Live, who took part in both the Overseer Championship, and the disastrous Shadow Network Incident, along side his clan members known as FoxTrot. He along with the rest of his clan, was fragged just 2 minutes before Viral Day was Initiated, at the end of the Shadow Network Incident. Like the other clan members of FoxTrot it is unclear as to who he is in reality, but Unlike anyone else in the Clan FoxTrot, Torquiset118, is the only known clan member to use a Sniper Rifle as a primary fire arm, as he uses it more rather then the Bolt Shot. Like the rest of FoxTrot, He is one of the protagonists, of Before the Storm, a Prequel Mini Series created by PLATNIUMskull90. ''History before the events of the Shadow Network crisis turquoise 118 used to be a great sniper and that of an actual Major League gamer in during the pre moderation War era on Xbox Live. from the Year 2005 up to 2015 turquoise 118 was always an Elite Sniper used to be a part of multiple Clans including that of an actual Major League gamer when it came to Blue Team during the event he took part of the Overland Kathy and ship of 2015 which took place months before the moderation War began and the other direction of viral day. However sometime after the overseer championship turquoise I bet she joined the clan foxtrot as one of the major snipers as the group of four players with Austin play multiple games even up the events of the overseer Championship that would eventually take place in 2015. after beating the overseer Championship the group would eventually be called up due to their lack of through their skills and impressive artwork turquoise was eventually took part in the shadow Network crisis where him and unfortunately most of all a foxtrot would have actually be frag as known as the first victims of viral day. Weaponry ''Halo 4 *'Bolt Shot' *'Sniper Rifle' Gallery ''Trivia *''Torquiset118, appears to be the Sniper of FoxTrot, as he is shown wielding a Sniper as a primary fire arm... *''It is unclear what happened to the gamers after their fragging, Torquiset118, along with the rest of FoxTrot are never heard from again, after their fragging at OutCast...'' *''Torquiset118 appears to have weakness in close Quarter combat, as it is discovered that he never uses the Bolt Shot, due to him not having an actual interest in it, the main reason on why he has the Bolt Shot as a secondary fire arm remains unclrear...'' *''Though a sniper, Torquiset118, appeared in frontal battles against the Dark Horsman, in all episodes of Before the Storm, revealing that his skills with a sniper are so aggressive that he doesn't even need to be at a long range distance to waste his enemies...'' *''It is unclear where Torquiset118 resides in reality, as he never mentions it in the prequel...'' Category:Male Players Category:Before the Storm Category:Xbox Live Players Category:FoxTrot Category:Shadow Network Incident